Yearing for You
by silverdoutrane
Summary: With the ending of Winter War...a mysterious woman requests with her last breath to Kuchiki Rukia to look after them...
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

* * *

b **YEARING FOR YOU**

**INTRODUCTION**/B

With the last soul sending it back to Seireitei, the Shinigami Captains and all their squads was ready to leave Karakura town, a soul somehow called out in desperation and violet eyes stared at the distant sky, she shunpoed quickly towards the distant calling, checking with her Spirit Rieatsu that none had followed her here, she bent down, violet eyes was wider than its usual size, "Young…girl…I'm so sorry…for asking you this…please look after them…my twins…love them and trust that that love you're giving them will be able to make them strong, strong enough to when they must battle again to stop them. Please train them…I'm sorry it's wrong of me to even in death protect my children against all evils…while you're so young…promise me that you'll think of this carefully over…take all the time you need to consider looking after them…but remember once you've decided there'll be no turning back now…I've got only two requests that is will you please look after my twins and please on the outskirts of Karakura town, there is only my last family member left…after my friend-sister died...my big brother died…" With that the woman died, Rukia knew with the Kido of hers that she, Unohana-Taichou and even Orohime couldn't save this woman, she slowly picked the twins up using part of her Shinigami robes, the sleeves of her robes and quickly changed it into identical twin bags, putting the twins safely into it, and she shunpoed quickly to the outskirts of Karakura town where a small Village was. "Honey I'm going to buy some desert for us." The woman said, when she opened the door she saw the small young shoulder length black haired girl with two bags and the twins, "No-no it can't be." She said feeling all the strength left her body, she fell down on her knees, tears were forming beneath her eyes, she silently sobbed, her husband came out to see what's troubling his wife and whomever made her cry will surely pay dearly for this…he won't kill them, just giving them the speech of the year that makes people think or stay quiet in shock. "I'm so sorry…I was too late and I couldn't…so sorry." She began, "Are they dead too?" The woman asked in between sobs, "No…they're still alive." She answered the woman sadly, "Al-right…we'll look after them and come to us and tell us your decision." The husband said, he knew that his older sister in law did write a letter telling them everything and she made certain that they made a promise to keep till the end.

With that, she went back; Renji and Ichigo ran very fastly with shunpo to her side, "Rukia who did this to you?" Both asked at the same time, "No one did…I'm all right." She said giving a fake smile that didn't even work on any of them. Byakuya Kuchiki was silently watching in the distance, like any older kind of brother, "You sure?" Ichigo asked giving a concern look, even her Taichou came over to see if she's truly all right, "Are you both saying I can't look after myself? Protect myself?" She said punching them both very hard, with a glare plastered on her face. With that they said good-bye, Ichigo ran very fastly waving good-bye to Kenpachi who wanted another spar from him.

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

Please enjoy!

R&R


	2. Chapter1 Departure Again

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DEPARTURE…AGAIN**

_She even asked gently for Pyon or Chappy not to say anything to her Nii-sama. She gently held the twins in her arms, she ran as fast as she could and every few seconds she looks down to make certain they are still safely in her arms. She had used her Shinigami's rope that's holding her Zanpaktò in its sheath and a bit of her Shinigami ropes, she cut ten the arm pieces off and made a make-shift babies holders and she kept on running, the woman used her last of spiritual energy to show a map to where her friends stays._

_A group of humans stood on the outside of a long buildings, when they saw the black shoulder length haired girl carrying the two babies, "…I see…so we've to expect the worst right?" A man asked sadly, he had a sad expression and the same eyes, "…I'm sorry…I've failed…" She wanted to punish herself, "Enough…my younger sister…wouldn't want to let anyone self-pity themselves, you did what you could and that's more than enough for us…thank you…girl?" He asked. "…Kuchiki Rukia." She answered head bowed low, she didn't want him to see her tears, and "Kuchiki Rukia…I'll watch over them until you're ready." He said with sadness. She bowed and gave the two twins to him, and then she used shunpo before her friends come and looking for her._

* * *

She smiled a sad smile remembering that promise she made to the dying mother. Rukia at this point felt helpless, how can she be of assistance or help in those at need, when she can't even save the mother of the twins? "…Rukia we're leaving." Her Nii-sama said monotonously, "H-Hai Nii-sama." She said; "Ichigo, everyone thank you for your help." She whispered giving a hug to them. She walked along with Renji and the rest of the sixth division back to the Soul Society.

It's been almost a month and the winter war is over, her routine was back to normal, stand up get dressed, bow before Nii-sama, "Good morning Nii-sama." She said, he gave a simple nod, yet she ate each day slower on her breakfast and dinner. He stared long at her body language, he still saw that her food is not even touched, "...Rukia." He simply said, Rukia snapped her head up in attention, Violet eyes staring into Grey ones, Byakuya then slowly looked at the wall on the left of her shoulder luckily for him to be so tall, "Yes…Nii-sama?" Rukia asked; he stared then at her food plate, "Oh…everything's fine of the food Nii-sama." She said trying to brighten up the mood, "If you don't finish up your breakfast you'll be again late for your division." He said monotonously, "…Yes, I'm sorry Nii-sama." She said, eating her food. _"Please…look after them as though they're your own flesh and blood…when they are old enough tell them the truth…I'm so sorry to put this burden upon your young shoulders…Lady." _It was her dying wish.

* * *

Rukia ran to her division and opened her office door, she gave a soft sigh when she saw the many papers lying in wait for her to sign or read through then sign, she started to do it, then when it was almost lunch time, she ran and helped her Taichou and his two Lieutenants out of the divisions' new recruit members, she was almost cut when "Rukia…come to my office immediately, Kiyone and Sentaro will you two please keep on training the new recruit members?" He asked, "Yes, Ukitake-Taichou." Both said together and had a semi competition on who will be training the best of the new recruits, "NO RUNNING AWAY WHILE WE'RE BUSY TRAINING YOU!" They yelled in unison the new recruits stood silently on alert and trained while a few had to hide their laughter fits.

Rukia walked behind her Taichou's back, he opened the door for her to let her first in, and she walked into his office and it felt immediately warm, "Would you like some tea?" He asked, "Yes, please." He made for them both and motioned for her to sit on a loveseat the Shinigami Women Association gave to each Shinigami Men Association's member an unique Sofas' or Loveseats' where people can sit and drink tea inside the Captain's offices each fitting the Taichou's office colour, this one was a warm brown leather seat, fitting her Taichou's kind eyes, "What's wrong Rukia?" He asked kindly, she smiled and knew she couldn't lie to her long time friend and Taichou that was like almost a real father towards her, "Ukitake-Taichou…I know ever since I've became a Shinigami what responsibilities I do have towards souls everywhere…but it's complicated." She said, "What is complicated Rukia?" He asked, "Ukitake-Taichou…you know of the ending of the winter war?" She asked he nodded his head, she took a deep breath, "I heard a soul calling out to me, when I came by a woman asked me to make a decision, she also said once I've decided what to do there's no turning back…Taichou what I'm about to tell you, please don't tell anyone." She said telling in details about who their father is, Ukitake's eyes were nearly out of its sockets when he listened, she knew she could trust him with her life, "Well the answer is simple, you have to leave Soul Society and take care of the twins, I'll send your annual reports and you can do a bit Hollow hunting there whenever they want to pop up, to protect them, you must also let Ichigo and the rest of the Ryouka in on this." He said to her, "Thank you Taichou." She said after finishing her tea.

That afternoon at five o'clock her Nii-sama came and both Kuchikis' walked back to the Kuchiki mansion, the guards bow down to their leader and let them both enter the gates. They both removed their sandals and each went to take a quick bath to prepare for that night's dinner. When they were eating dinner Byakuya saw that Rukia was eating very slowly on her dinner, "…Is there some food you find disliking?" Byakuya asked finally, "…No Nii-Sama." She said eating quietly, when their dinner was done, both stood up; "…Nii-sama…may I please talk to you alone for a second?" She asked, Byakuya stood there shocked but it was gone in an instant. He stood there waiting for her to began, "I-I-I…I've to leave Soul Society." She said quickly, "Is it a mission?" He asked, "No." She whispered, "Then the answer is no." He said, "I'm sorry but I've got to go…it's complicated." She said, he stood there again shocked then it was gone, "I said the answer is no…Rukia." He said coldly, "…I'm sorry but I've made up my mind Nii-Sama…but I will return." She reasoned, "…When?" He asked, "Don't know." She answered truthfully. She took a deep breath and shunpo out of his reach to her room and climbed out of her window. She couldn't let the twins stay there unprotected from Hallows and if the father hears, of the news…it will be another not war but destruction upon the world.

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

Please enjoy!

R&R


	3. Chapter 2 Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

Thank you ever so much Sukuchiki for your review! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THOUGHTS…**

As she climbed out of her bedroom window, she make doubly sure that her Nii-sama will have a hard time to open the door, she took all the necessary stuff and shunpo all the way to the Shikon Gate, waiting for it to open up, with the last thought in her mind, _Nii-sama…I really need your trust on this…on me so that I can complete this mission successfully…hope you'll understand._ She stared sadly back seeing her childhood friend, "Oi Rukia where are you going and why to the human world?" He asked his brown eyes dancing with a small hurt, "…It's personal…I've made a promise to someone." She replied shunpoing before he could put two and two together.

Inside the Kuchiki mansion, hell broken loose, Byakuya had at last opened up the door towards Rukia's own bedroom last night, but then she was already gone, he tried to swiftly forget her, and was it the wind that whispered to him or did he just imagined it to himself? Did she even say good-bye? Why does he care if she said even good-bye? What's so important that she must leave to the living world? _Rukia why do you rush so quickly away from us? Have the elders upset you in some kind of way? Is my best the worst for you?_ _Have I failed Hisana in some way?_ He asked himself, over and over in his head.

At his division he made certain that Renji had six month of report writings and readings, drilled him and his new recruits that they almost die of training. When the sunset he went home, to an empty home where Rukia was not present, giving him a welcome bow although he secretly whished…no he can never go there, she was his little sister for goodness sake! He sat down on the tatami mat and waited for that night's dinner to be served.

* * *

Rukia came into the apartment complex which is outside of Karakura town, when she arrived in Uruhara store, she immediately made certain that Yorouichi and Kuisike and his workers promise her, not to tell a single soul and if or when Ichigo comes in their store, they must notify her at once. The apartment complex had a green lawn, with some bushes on the outside; there were rose bushes of different colours and a few cherry trees for a bit of shading for the tenants. She felt she's missing her big-brother but she shook it off the mission will be a success and she'll have Ichigo and company to chase away those nights or times when loneliness seem to overwhelm her heart, she smiled for a little while; the apartment complex was built like a two story normal apartment buildings, with its own balconies each tenant has. Straight in the next road was the other apartment complex also the same built, both apartments share a private play park for the children to play on it or just to relax. She ring the bell softly, "Whose it?" The same man asked, "It's me…Kuchiki Rukia." She answered, "Just a minute." He answered, a second later and a buzz, she opened up the fence and walked into the apartment complex grounds, inside was two lifts, she pressed the button and it went slowly upwards. Few hours later and she walked out, she walked past the numbers of the apartments and a woman stood outside, "Kuchiki Rukia?" She asked softly, the violet eyed girl nodded her head silently, "Please follow me inside and excuse the mess. My husband and I've decided that you can stay here, we will help you train or teach you on how to raise children especially twins." The woman said, she was really pretty, "We've already paid for your apartment in the next five months in advance, you can move in after the five months, were our last money for the sixth month will be paid, all you have to know is here in this apartment complex there's a single mother, you can visit her and she'll give you all the details on how to raise the twins. Don't worry you'll do fine." The woman said, on the walls was photos of her and her deceased older sister, some where they held the babies, in the one corner was a photo of her deceased sister inside a yellow meadow, the twins in their baby camping cots sleeping softly next to each other.

She showed her where her room was and the twins will be sleeping with her in their cots in her bedroom. The first few days the babies didn't want the woman to leave the complex, the woman was very firm with them and as they both gave the baby to the single mom to look after, both walked to the lift. "But tell me…where are you going to high school? You're still in High School right?" The woman asked, Rukia laughed softly, "Yes, I am. I'm attending Karakura High." She answered her and the husband and wife had a great start, "What job does your husband do for a living?" She asked as the lift counted the floor to the ground floor, "He's an Accountant and I'm a Human Resource Manager, we both attended Karakura High, friends for like ages, but now he's my boy I'm lying next to and not my husband and I'm his girl he is lying next to. Actually it's our nicknames and not your husband wife nickname but boy and girl for each other." She laughed when she thought of her husband. "Listen Rukia, there's a few holiday work you can attend while your fifteen years old to pay the rent, we'll help out where we can for you to keep the babies with you. When you are sixteen or seventeen years old, I'll make certain that you'll have a job that's to your liking." She replied, "But with your husband working so late and you working also so late, how do you spend time together?" She asked curiously, "Well…we have made a successful camping sites where we take on a few troubled teens and help them get better on the outside, we teach them to be self confident enough to make the right choices, to not be afraid of standing up in what they believe and that their no means no and yes means yes. It's a psychological camp that we always host in holidays." She answered looking faraway with a sweet smile that's contagious; Rukia couldn't help but also smile. "Why do you care so much for other people?" She asked softly, "Because it's something that my own sister said years ago, this world is a lonely place and the best cure you can give it, is to be everyone's friend for that in it is the greatest gift you can give someone." She answered, "Oh and Rukia, I'll drop you off at your High School, I need to go and meet a client and it's on the way there." The woman said.

* * *

Rukia walked into the hallway of the school ground back again, she smiled when she recall that days' conversation to what the woman said earlier to her, she smiled when she remembers and she agrees to that place, she flipped her soul cell phone open and send a text message to her own childhood friend, after she typed it and put the soul cell phone on silent, she walked and sat at her usual seat, "Where the hell have you been?" He asked concerned, she stared into his brown eyes, behind him was Orohime, Chad and Uruyu along with Keigo, Tatsuki and the other two. "Oh about that…hehehehehehehe…I've been around" She answered quickly, "Well is it another Vasta Lorde?" He asked the others tensed in readying mode. "No…it's different this time. Ichigo...is it difficult?" Rukia whispered softly in his head, "What difficult?" He asked curiously, "Raising twins." She asked back, "WHAT YOUR PREGNANT?" He yelled a long uncomfortable silence fell the room, "No-no-no-no!" Rukia blushed and shook her head strongly, "I don't know…I've never asked my old man." He answered her honestly. "Oh…okay then." She replied back.

She really didn't know what to do, but she felt at a loss for everything, she just hide it with a glare she was taught when she was adopted inside the Kuchiki clan. _Nii-sama…no don't think about him, he's just your older bro – brother._She shake her head and concentrate hard on the math problem.

After school, she walked with Ichigo and the gang, "Uhm…Ichigo I'll see you all tomorrow morning at school Ja Ne." She said waving to them, "Who's that?" Keigo asked looking at the beauty woman driving the car, "She's an old student at Karakura High, lives now in an apartment complex. While she was a student here, she was awful at Mathematics; I chased her out of my class." The teacher answered, all the students nearly jumped ten feet in the air for it was really unexpected to see a teacher coming out and walking to their cars in the stampede of students running and walking to get as quickly away as possible from school, those who don't have any activities after school. They all, walked to Uruhara store. "Yo! Uruhara! Yorouichi are you in here?" He called, "Yes, Ichigo what is it?" Uruhara said friendly waving the fan in front of his face, with the hat on with a small cut in it, all the good hats were in the washing machine, he gave them the 'glare', "She made certain and made us promise not to tell you." He answered, "Not to tell me what?" He asked anger slowly crept on him.

Rukia came again in, trying to pick the twins up the twins, "Because they are so small, please have a bag or something to oh hey you!" She said softly to their aunt, she laughed first at the single mother, "All right gently with the babies." She handed Rukia for Tsukino and Tsukino the youngest of twins snuggled closer as a baby can and is allowed to snuggle closer and slept further. "They've recently fallen asleep, Rukia you must wake up every two hours to look after, Maigeru and Tsukino, but mostly Maigeru, she's a baby wrestler while she sleeps and is mostly important to make certain that they don't choke while they are sleeping." The single mother said serious written all over her face. Rukia nodded, Maigeru looked up and she saw her aunt, but not her aunt Rukia, so she closed her eyes again to sleep further. The two women walked back, the aunt open up the door and let Rukia and Tsukino into their apartment. She came in back. She putted Tsukino into her cot and Rukia for Maigeru into her cot. "Rukia, I'm going to make us some coffee, you can help by doing your homework and then as soon as the babies are awake bathe them…I'll help you there, I'm going to start washing the clothes is there any of your clothes that needs to be washing?" She asked the shoulder length black hair girl, "No ma'm." Rukia answered. "Oh, okay then." She answered and took the laundry basket and putted all the whites apart and washed it, she made two cups of coffee and sat there waiting for her husband to come back from work.

Her husband came back from work, he brought some roses and he was tired; yet he couldn't wait to see his wife and Rukia and the twins together, they were like (well his wife and the babies were his family in matrimony), his family and he was glad, Rukia was like the baby sister to them both.

Rukia was busy with the Accounting homework, the woman had look after the twins while they slept, deciding to help Rukia out while she did her homework, she came out on the balcony, "Rukia the babies are awake now." She said friendly, both women walked into Rukia's bedroom, where the cots and Rukia's bed was, it was a two bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, living room, television room and a dining room, they had also a balcony. Rukia loved to do her reading or homework or sometimes a bit of drawings or photos on the balcony. "So Tsukino and Maigeru auntie Rukia had done all her homework and it was a lot." The woman said, she had waist length red hair and green eyes, she wore a long green skirt with green striped blouse on and normal green high heels, she had a very beautiful figure and she also wore a hair clip none of her hair was in her face, all the other hair hang loosely in the back, she had smoky green eye make-up on and she wore a necklace which her husband gave her when they dated for a year long. The babies looked at them, "But enough about Auntie Rukia, we're going to have fun in the bath…let's play in the bath." She announced it; both women bathed, talked with the twins and played with them, "Let's have dinner!" The woman said after she was finished with Maigeru, Tsukino was bathed by Rukia; both women gave milk bottles to them both. The woman threw on a cloth over Rukia's shoulder, "This is crucial…after you've feed the twins, you have to put the baby against your chest like this, calm her a bit down and lightly do this." She gave a lightly slam on the back of the baby, the baby burped the winds out. "Why must I do that?" Rukia asked softly smiling to herself, "Well there can be a bit bubbles in the milk bottles that we just fed the babies and the babies can swallow them, if they swallow them and we didn't pat them on the back, they will keep you up all night through because it's painful to them and you wouldn't know why they are crying the whole night through." The woman replied.

After the women putted the twins inside their own cots, the husband came in, snaking his hand around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder, "Hey my girl…I've missed you a lot." He greeted her, "And I missed you too." She replied blushing herself deep red in the face, Rukia couldn't help but smiling at the adorable couple moment; wondering and feeling awfully alone in that second, she walked out, "My boy are you going to take a shower after dinner?" She asked turning to her husband, "You women need some assistance with the dinner?" He asked friendly, he had black hair untidy, but was very handsomely built, "Yes please." She whispered, "Just tell me what to do boss." He replied making a salute, she laughed softly hugging him closer, "Oh and these are for the prettiest girl I know." He said giving it to her, "Aww…my favourite roses…thank you my boy." She answered giving him a kiss on the lips, after a while they walked out to the kitchen, it was like this, she told her husband how to make a side dish, she made the main dish and both taught Rukia how to make dessert for that night. They ate and took in turns to talk about their daily lives. Both Rukia and the husband laughed at the woman's jokes. When she stood up to clean the dishes, "My girl why don't I wash the dishes for tonight only…Rukia are you going to drink a bit of green tea, I'll make for all three of us." He suggested, "But my boy, what about you're showering?" She asked, he whispered something in her ear and she blushed red in the face, like sometimes when the sun is rising or descending it gives the reddest glow in the dusk or dawn light. The trio drank green tea, outside on the balcony, after he watched if the babies slept alright, he had to shift Maigeru to sleep on his side again. All in their own thoughts, the married couple held each other's hands while drinking green tea. Rukia looked at the sunset, her thoughts on a different place; _Nii-sama…I've never asked you this, but I sometimes wonder was Hisana-oneesama at all different…I mean her personality was it different from yours? Why am I wondering this? Are you at all angry that I had to leave even though you said no?"_

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

Please enjoy!

**SUKUCHIKI OR ANYONE WHO'S AN EXPERT ON BYAKUYA & RUKIA RELATIONSHIP...PLEASE URGENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THING OF THIS CHAPTER...ESPECIALLY THE THOUGHT/THINKING THOUGHTS WHAT BYAKUYA IS ASKING HIMSELF!**

R&R


	4. Chapter 3 Almost being Alone Time

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

Thank you ever so much Sukuchiki for your review! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**FIRST TIME BEING ALMOST ALONE**

Rukia had learnt very fastly how to take care of the twins. Tsukino and Maigeru accepted her as their 'mother' and the other two as their aunt and uncle. The first month passed in a blink of an eye, Rukia looking after the twins, going to High School, does her homework, hunt hollows, send souls to Seireitei and lastly handing in her reports on schoolwork and hollow hunting. This was a different kind of peace and she could've seen that the babies are a bit bigger; both twins are now two months old. She smiled to herself, and was busy with drawing; tomorrow they have to hand in whatever they have drawn from a picture each student has taken of a photo they had taken picture of nature or anything interesting was the theme for their art assignment.

Both babies were sound asleep in their own cots, Rukia also glared long at an application form, which the Art Class Teacher gave her, saying she needs a bit of improvement and must go to these extra classes at night. Rukia smiled and said friendly she'll think about it. She had to restrain herself from not drawing on the teacher's face at all. "There's nothing wrong with the way I draw right Tsukino and Maigeru?" She whispered softly to the twins, they only kept on sleeping. Rukia stopped drawing and knew her brain needs a bit rest and just when she almost fallen asleep on the pillows, her soul communicator beeped, "Oh crap, not a hollow, not now." She said, she used the soul candy and Pyon was inside her body, "Pyon the usual order, please look after them, while I'm going to unleash my wrath on those hollows!" She said clearly angry in every syllable possible. "Hai…Rukia-sama pyon." Pyon replied sitting on her bed and looking at the twins.

After the hollow hunting, Rukia came straight home, went back inside her body and started to change Tsukino's diaper, when the bell rings, "Just a sec!" She called and putted Tsukino with clean diaper and all back inside her cot, "I'll be right back Tsukino." Rukia said sweetly, when she opened the door, her friend Ichigo came in, "Ichigo, hey…and hey everyone." She said friendly, they all greeted her back, "So…can we see them?" Orohime asked purely excitement written all over her face; "Yes…sure, but I have to warn you they are fast asleep." Rukia replied smiling brightly, "It's okay…Kuchiki-san." Orohime said.

* * *

She and Tatsuki was first in seeing the twins; "They're so adorable!" Orohime exclaimed, Rukia only smiled, and then went to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The petite black haired girl asked, "Yes, please." Orohime said, when it was the boys turn, Uruyu stared at the necessary stuff the babies will need, seeing that there's enough diapers, pacifiers, baby bodysuits but had one body suit missing. Orohime had convinced Uruyu to design a daytime four piece baby bodysuit long for the winter months. The boys stayed behind, it was Ichigo, Chad and Uruyu. "All right, at the end of the winter war…their mother's soul called out to me. Making me to promise to protect them, love them and help them to become stronger, for when the time is right, they'll have to face their father." Rukia explained, "And who is their father?" Ichigo asked; Rukia explained to them in detail, when she was done explaining, shocked silence filled the room.

When Uruyu and Chad went home, Ichigo stayed behind; "Ichigo…what's wrong?" Rukia asked curiously, Ichigo scratched behind his head nervously, "Are you alone? I-I mean to live on your own right now with the twins?" He asked, "Right now, no I live with their aunt and uncle for about another three months, then I've to move into an apartment of my own with the twins." She replied after moments of silence, "Well-well if it's all right with you, I'll talk with my old man and ask him, if I can live with you." He suggested, "It's really alright Ichigo, I'll handle this." Rukia answered, "You sure?" He asked concerned, "Yes." She replied. Both sat in comfortable silence.

Ichigo went home, it was precisely four hours later.

* * *

Rukia did again the necessary stuff, change diapers, bathe the twins, feed them, cuddling them, rocking them to sleep after playing with them, then she started to see on list of tonight's' dinner, which she must prepare for the three adults, the wife and husband will be on time for dinner and can't help Rukia out at all with the dinner preparations. Rukia lay the table and then placed the placemats on the tables for the food dishes to sit upon, "Oh, what a tiring day." The wife said. "Yes, Gina…and how was your day Rukia?" Her husband asked, "The usual, although, it was really fun, the twins are sweet and silent as usual, my friends came over and we had a few talks. All of my homework is done, now after dinner, you two can bathe, and the twins are already fed, bathed, diaper changed and now are fast asleep. I am going after you both had bathed, bathe quickly, then make for us late night hot chocolate!" Rukia said excitedly, both aunt and uncle stared at her with a happy smile on their faces, "What's with that face?" She enquired curiously, "It's a face we have to say, you're excited and happy. It looks good on you." Gina said friendly, Rukia blushed deep red. "I-I really don't know." She replied, "I agree with my wife, Rukia, it's really good to see you're excitement and happy face, reminds me of someone I used to know." He answered; he had black hair and deep blue eyes.

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

P.S.S. _Please forgive me, I've accidently made it that Rukia made late night hot chocolate, well she won't continue on it, I'm working on what she'll be doing differently than giving late night hot chocolate._

Please enjoy!

**SUKUCHIKI OR ANYONE WHO'S AN EXPERT ON BYAKUYA & RUKIA RELATIONSHIP...PLEASE URGENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THING OF THIS CHAPTER...ESPECIALLY THE THOUGHT/THINKING THOUGHTS WHAT BYAKUYA IS ASKING HIMSELF!**

R&R


	5. Chapter 4 First Month being Alone

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

Thank you ever so much Sukuchiki for your review! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**FIRST MONTH LIVING ALONE**

Rukia waken up one morning, knowing that there's no debt too deep, that she can ever make amends in what they've taught her everything, the first five months, she lived with them. The babies were now five months old and it means, that Rukia needs to go and live on her own in that nice two apartment bedroom, with a nice one bathroom, with a shower, bath; toilet and a sink, a small kitchen with everything in it, and a dining room next to the living room, which had a warm enough colours that makes teenagers lazy enough not to do anything; but sleep, Rukia also had enough clothes for the rest of the year; the cheque for her month's rent lain already out to be paid for the end of that month, which meant she had to go and check the advertisements of available jobs for the holiday. "..." Rukia didn't said anything sadly; but thought of a lot of things, a knock was heard on her door, she wanted to sleep the day off, but then again she just recently played the babies asleep and already started a little with her homework. She stood up form the lovely long U-turn sleeper coach, lain down the newspaper on the coffee table, all her friends and the aunt and uncle and their apartment had a party to welcome her into her apartment with all the necessary furniture, clothes for both her and the babies, cutlery for the kitchen, everything to do with eating your food and also money for her to buy her own toiletries.

She walked past the dining room with a nice round wooden table that the middle-side which contains the soups and sauces for salads and only three chairs. She opened up the door, "Hello Rukia, how are you? But first tell me, how do you find living alone here?" The aunt asked, "I enjoy it so far and I'm fine. How is it going with you and your husband?" She asked curiously, "Good, good. What are your plans for this summer vacation?" She asked, knowing that over two weeks is the High School pupils' tests and only a week rests then it's straight to Examinations, immediately thereafter it is summer vacation. "Hopefully having a job and working." Rukia answered sounding nervous. "I had today a meeting with a client of mine and she is living next door to your apartment's door. I mentioned her, your name and" – she was in the midst of explaining and in her own way apologising to Rukia, when the phone rings. Rukia answered not wanting to wake up the twins. She paused staring helplessly at the woman, with a worried face over at the twins' aunt; Gina nodded her head in agreement. Rukia made quickly the preparations, and walked next door.

Rukia did not know anything from this woman personally, but that is why Rukia kept on walking with stressful footsteps and apprehension, she knocked on the door and the woman opened the door, "Good afternoon Kuchiki Rukia?" The woman greeted, Rukia walked inside her apartment and where she looked around was a dining room full of this woman's employees, everyone working for the well known hotel, which is a five star hotel on the beach, a fair few kilometres, it would take them a maximum seven hours ride from Karakura town. Rukia overheard, how the entire high school girls wants to go to that Hotel, "Everyone, this is Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." She introduced them informally, they had to introduce themselves to Rukia, then she explained quickly, "Rukia…the reason why we do this interview is to see how well you can handle stress, because in the hotel business, certain circumstances may come up and then you have to improvise all the way, don't worry; it is only a summer job that will help with experiencing in the world of work." Then Rukia's first formal interview began with a stressful one, when she walked it was already five o'clock, she ran quickly and opened the door; she stormed inside her apartment, "Where is the?" She stared silently, "How did it go?" Gina asked curiously, "…Normalish." Rukia answered, not knowing if she will get the job. "Don't worry, you'll get the job." Gina answered, "How do you know?" Rukia asked, "Because I just have this feeling, that you'll get this job." Gina replied, Rukia made for them coffee and she heard what Gina and her husband planned, when Rukia get the job. "So, we will take the twins and you to this hotel, and we both will look after them. Rukia if you know anybody that plays good guitar, can you please give me their numbers and oh yeah, I'll be needing someone who can be a cheeko for the children, it's a creative job, painting the children's faces and watch over them while their parents are out, and a few strong arms for taking up the suitcases of the visitors and lastly but not least, someone that can talk the children to sleep or making up crazy songs and making up crazy but safe activities for the children that is appropriate for the cheeko and children." Gina explained quickly, Rukia stayed for long moments silent, then gave the names and said, she'll explain it to them in detail.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia; woken up the twins, Tsukino didn't like to raise early like Rukia did at all, Maigeru was already awake and Rukia had to go and change into their daily clothes, after she did, the necessary morning routine, right now the twins slept through the night and Rukia had not sleep at all the night through, for she never knew one can have so many feelings at once, she still feel indebted to the kind hearted couple, for they helped her out, since she came into the living world, leaving a world full of luxuries and Nii-sama behind in Seireitei. She was at the front of the door, when she opened; she saw Ichigo and company waiting for her, "Kuchiki-san, may I please carry one of the twins?" Orihime asked, "Yes, you may." Rukia said, Rukia gave her heavy bookcase to Ichigo to carry, while she and Orihime carried the twins, Rukia had to also carry their own bags, when they came at the single mother's apartment. The six friends walked together to school.

* * *

Lunch was at its usual place, "Ichigo, everyone what are your plans for the summer holidays?" She asked, "None." Everyone said in unison, Rukia then quickly told them about her stressful interview and also about if they maybe get later that day a call form the owner of a five-star hotel, everyone stared quietly and long at her, but when she said what the possible jobs will be, Orihime said, she wouldn't mind organising activities for the cheeko and children. Chad said immediately yes, when he heard about music, but he'll have to talk with his band members. Uruyu agreed, only for Quincy's pride reasons.

After lunch, while they were walking to P.E. classes, Rukia's cell phone rang, "Kuchiki Rukia…good afternoon." She greeted, the same woman answered and said that, Rukia's stressful interview was a success, but asked for another formal interview in the mall, where they will be drinking coffee, Rukia said thank you and yes, then she called for the single mother asking if she will not mind looking after the twins for only a bit longer and that she will come and pick them up later.

Luckily the single mother said yes and wishes her good luck.

* * *

Rukia went to the mall in her school uniform and was punctual enough for an interview, "Kuchiki Rukia over here." The woman said and so the interview began.

Immediately after her interview, Ichigo, Uruyu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and his band members were in the Karakura Mall and, they had to go separately, Ichigo stood very near enough Rukia and said quickly that she must wait for him to finish his interview, Rukia wanted to say no; but he gave her that look.

* * *

When they both walked to come and pick up the twins, "How are you living on your own with the twins?" He enquired, "I'm learning to enjoy it, if it's al right with you Ichigo, can I live on my own with the twins for another few months, then round-a-about, a week before Thanksgiving, then if you want to, you can ask again this same question for me, but for now it will be no." Rukia suggested. "…" He stayed quiet for the rest of their walk to the single mother's apartment, when they got to her apartment, there was an invitation for coming Saturday, weekend party, for all the new tenants. "No, I won't go." She said, "What does it say?" He asked, "It says, that the weekend party will begin Friday night, where one must have at least a partner…Tsukino can only sleep in a loud environment, while Maigeru can't sleep in a loud environment…what I am going to do?" She said biting her own bottom lip out of nervousness. When she opened the door and Ichigo helped her a bit with the twins Tsukino didn't like Ichigo at all, "She hates me completely." Ichigo said sadly, "No, she doesn't, it just take some time for her to get used to you." Rukia said off handed, when the twins were at last asleep.

Ichigo and Rukia ate dinner and did their homework. Ichigo, wanted to ask if he can sleep the night over, but she said quickly no, giving him the Kuchiki glare, he then walked home.

* * *

Rukia learn to slowly fall asleep, after she finally learn how the security system works at last. The next morning Rukia did the morning routines and gave in a letter explaining the situation of the twins to the Landlord.

Rukia then went to the single mother's apartment and with the twins, bags being carried along her own school bag, she dropped off the twins and their bags, and then walked to her school; she still wondered how she will go and solve this problem of the twins and the party, she kept on walking to her school; still thinking deeply about the recent troubled events, knowing that she maybe have to make another sacrifice and maybe if it is not too much trouble for Orihime if the twins and Rukia can sleep over for the whole weekend, because Orihime's apartment isn't a bit too loud in any sense but quiet enough for the twins to sleep when they need to sleep.

* * *

Rukia putted her books inside her locker and hand in another assignment; "Good morning Orihime, Ichigo and everyone…so tell me how was the interview?" Rukia greeted them quickly, "It was good, and she told us that, she'll contact us later today." Ichigo replied, they all sat quiet next to each other, before classes start, "But first tell me, how is the twins?" Tatsuki enquired, "They'll sweet and quiet, although yesterday night; the youngest Maigeru sensed something and the next second it happened." Rukia answered, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uruyu stayed long quiet when she answered quickly about it, because yesterday night, Maigeru cried and when Rukia ran to see what is wrong with Maigeru, her soul communicator beeped and then she had to do hollow hunting along with Ichigo and company, it seems that the hollows were multiplying now more than before the Winter War.

Rukia and her friends had to hunt hollows till past midnight, yesterday night.

* * *

_Inside Las Noches_

_A Vasto Lorde sat inside his chambers, resting his head, you see long unkept black hair, one dark blue eye and one dark green eye; staring aimlessly at the vast quartz formed desert, yet he wanted so badly to destroy the cursed human woman soul, who had done the impossible, yet; what Aizen Souske did was unforgivable; he used part of his powers, not the destroying kind, but a certain protection on her, for she will never as long as eternity exists betray their love. Yet why does it feel so empty inside his heart or where his heart would've been; he whispered to the sickle moon her name._

* * *

Inside the human world

Rukia was busy singing two songs to the twins, to soothe their souls to sleep, the twins fell asleep, Rukia then did her homework, and answer the call from Mrs. Yume, saying that Rukia and her friends got the summer vacation job and that they don't have to worry about sleeping arrangements, there is a special room, which they can use this summer vacation. Rukia said then thank you and prepared a lovely home cooked meal, she stared lovingly at the Sakura tree outside her apartment, ever since she came and live there with the twins alone, she usually sat outside staring at the moon, while smelling the tree, smiling and keep on thinking of her Nii-sama and wondered how he is doing and if he is surviving the endless responsibilties. Sometimes she wondered how he would be, if the situation where different and she was married to him and not her sister, what type of father he would be; then she would shake her head chiding herself saying it's wrong to fantasize that of her Nii-sama, it is not what an adopted younger sister must do at all. It was again one of those days where Rukia thought again about her Nii-sama, a sad smile escape her lips, she had another new feeling and she can't place her fingers on it, but it keeps nagging her all the time. Rukia gave a soft sigh and sat on the outside staring at the sickle moon, wondering how is Nii-sama doing, Renji and all of her friends doing, if she knew how long it takes for the babies to grow up, she is thinking something really crazy; maybe to get rid of this new feeling, of down and depression in one weird point, she wondered if she can call for Unohana-Taichou and ask her, if she has any medical advanced pills to make the twins grow faster bigger, that Rukia can return to Nii-sama and have a wonderful sleep in her old bed.

Then Rukia would shake herself and chiding herself again with sometimes the aid of Shirayuki her zanpaktou, reminding herself that in the long run the twins will be a big help in order to throw off the now ruler of Hueco Mundo; Aizen Souske.

* * *

It was the mother's wish, Rukia still couldn't believe it, yet she wondered if some of the Hollows, like the Vasto Lordes, if they aren't getting tired of the same ruler, Aizen Souske who wants to take over the whole spiritual world.

Rukia then sat on the bench on the patio on the second floor of the apartment buildings, while drinking coffee, with opened glass door of where the twins slept with Rukia in the same bedroom, she started to wonder how long this peace will last. She kept on staring into the Sakura tree smiling and remembering all the years; she spent under her adoptive Nii-sama's care, she sighed again and slowly drinking the coffee she made, while looking what is happening downstairs, outside their apartment. Nothing new, only busses taking the school children back to their respective homes, her friends called her saying that they also receive the summer vacation jobs and that they will be seeing each other again, tomorrow and that she must invite the married couple to organize the preparations for this coming summer vacation.

Rukia tried to get a hold on the married couple, but then when Gina answered, she said, she and her husband are going away for the weekend and that Rukia and her friends can use their apartment to plan for preparations for the coming holidays of working. Rukia then asks if their apartment building also has a welcome party for the new tenants, Gina said quickly yes, after she saw the reminder of the weekend, but as a older sisterly type of friend, Gina states that Rukia and her friends shouldn't worry themselves over something as trivial as summer vacation jobs, but concentrate on the upcoming test week, when Rukia said, that she, Orihime and Tatsuki are going to prepare next week for the upcoming test weeks and that the end of that year, they have to prepare or choose different style of what paths to take, for when they want to prepare for College at the end of last year, is what worries the entire fifteen year old girls in Karakura High School, Gina replied and simply said.

* * *

"Get through this year, think carefully in what you want to do really for the rest of your life or up until the twins are fifteen years old." Gina explained after moments of silence, "But how, will I know what to do for the rest of my life?" Rukia asked, "Take this as an oppoturne month and evaluate yourself in what you really like doing the most, apart from school work, activities or interviews you must do, looking after the twins, what do you like spending most of your time, excluding day dreaming about anything." Gina suggested, Rukia then stayed long quiet, then when she didn't gave her answer yet back to Gina, "Listen to your heart, hopefully it will lead you right." Gina replied again and had to say good-bye to prepare home cooked meal to her hungry husband. Rukia then walked inside and helped her twins to get food, play with them, bathe them, feed them, and sang them to sleep, when she placed them inside their cots, she made her own food, eat it, then did her homework, then she stayed long quiet enough and started to talk to Shirayuki.

Rukia then did the necessary morning routines, today was Friday and both she and the twins are going to sleep over at Orihime's apartment for only the whole weekend, the weekend party will end at ten o' clock in the morning. Really last night, she learnt a few new things of herself, she read and re-read the manual on how to fix appliances and it then came out a huge success, Rukia smiled in happy mode. It was only her very first week in being completely alone in her new apartment and she started to enjoy it more.

Weekend was over before Rukia can even blink her eyes, then it was back to normal, Rukia and Orihime dropped off the twins at the single mother's apartment, both women walked and greeted Tatsuki, they then sat and began to prepare for the upcoming tests. That Monday all the teachers prepared them on the tests and not sat, lazily dreaming about upcoming holiday that will arrive shortly.

* * *

Before Rukia could or wanted to start counting the days off, which she started to do, but she had to force herself not to call her Nii-sama and just to hear how is it going with all of her friends inside Seireitei or maybe just call her Taichou – Ukitake asking if he can, maybe ask for Captain General Yamamoto, if he can't come and visit her only on a holiday. Her first month was over and she started to like certain things about herself, like she like to decorate the children's and her own bedroom and how she fixed everything and had to learn how to barbeque her meat, she had to practice certain times over, till she got it perfectly right. She was in the midst of drawing, cherry blossoms that where busy falling in the wind, with a magnificent white lion with shocking white blue eyes; at the end Rukia did agree to take the extra classes, but she kinda won an argument over with Ichigo and he had to go with her on this extra drawing classes, she had worn a rare true smile on her face, "Hello Rukia." The black cat greeted; Rukia turned slowly around, "Yoruichi-san, good afternoon." Rukia greeted back knowing why Yoruichi was there, "The twins are fine and I know I'm probably asking for too much over here, but believe in me, I will fulfill that promise, but I don't want to raise them as merely weapons Yoruichi-san." Rukia explained in her answer to the ex-captain of the second squad of secret OPS in Seireitei.

"How long are you going to keep this secret from your Nii-sama?" Yoruichi asked, "As long as possible, but I will then explain what the mother said, and it's not wrong to carry out a deceased mother's wish." Rukia said with a protectiveness voice that one could match for a mother, Yoruichi then stayed for another few moments quiet, till Maigeru was awake, Rukia went to the now six months old babies and Yoruichi was shocked, one of the twins had the father's eyes, one dark blue eye, one dark green eye. Yoruichi walked slowly away, "…Then I guess it can't be helped." She said walking back to Uruhara store.

Rukia continued to pack inside her luggage bag, for what was needed for the twins and her, tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp, they all are going to Mrs. Yume's hotel and start working there.

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

P.S.S. _Please forgive me, I've accidently made it that Rukia made late night hot chocolate, well she won't continue on it, I'm working on what she'll be doing differently than giving late night hot chocolate._

Please enjoy!

**SUKUCHIKI OR ANYONE WHO'S AN EXPERT ON BYAKUYA & RUKIA RELATIONSHIP...PLEASE URGENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THING OF THIS CHAPTER...ESPECIALLY THE THOUGHT/THINKING THOUGHTS WHAT BYAKUYA IS ASKING HIMSELF!**

R&R


	6. Chapter 5 AMT Heart grow Fonder

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

Thank you ever so much Sukuchiki for your review! :)

I don't really know if the Chapter's name suits this chapter at all...please NEED YOUR REVIEW AND OPINION ON THIS

ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER**

Inside the Kuchiki Mansion, life was almost normal or maybe worse; the servants did their daily routines, serving all the dinning foods to their master Kuchiki Byakuya, cleaning his bedroom and bathroom, as well as, the rest of the Kuchiki mansion. It has been six months and Rukia hadn't come back at all, Byakuya was spending less time in front of Hisana's shrine and more hours walking in the middle of the night till early mornings, then he would shower and get ready for his division work for that week.

Sometimes Byakuya would walk to where Rukia's footsteps usually went, whenever she was inside Seireitei, sometimes in front of her bedroom, (he's last favourite place), her division, where she usually sits with her childhood friend Renji, or where it all started, the Shinigami Academy, back to where she had to sit inside the repentenance cell, Sykyou Hill where she was almost murdered for the traitor Aizen Souske's greedy ambitions.

It was another normal working day inside the sixth division, Renji was busy reading and writing reports, he read and re-read the message that Rukia sent for him, asking him how is it going over there? That her mission is taking much longer than expected.

* * *

Recently Byakuya tried to solve the mystery or matter in the why she left, _"It's complicated", _Rukia said, as she used her Kido on her door to leave to the human world. What is so complicated that will take so long and she doesn't know when she will return. Earlier days he wouldn't mind if she had to go for months, as long as she just return from her mission.

The doors/shoji doors were paper thin anything that his lieutenant said could easily be heard, "I miss Rukia, when will she return…I know what I am going to do when she returns." Renji said looking at the mountain of paper work lying in wait for him.

"Abaria get all those papers filed and come to my office, here's another heap of documents that needs report writing for Lieutenants." Byakuya said hiding his anger, however when Renji entered his office, he felt his spirit pressure.

* * *

Byakuya worked, but then the day past; he walked back to his mansion where he was greeted by the guards who always bow down before him. He entered the mansion and looked at his back, seeing no one there; his eyes soften for a moment, knowing that she's inside the living world, hopefully not living with the Ryoka boy. He went and sat down on the tatami mat waiting for dinner to be served, in the middle of the dinner; Byakuya wanted to say Rukia? But he stopped mid sentence when a servant gave him the extra spicy sauce for that nights' dinner.

Byakuya then ate in silence and it was as though his own mansion is too eerily quiet, he stared at where she usually sits and he had to fight against himself not to smile, for he remembered how she always tried to make the mood much more cheerful with small jokes and when there wasn't any jokes, there were always a few talking about mission or how her day was, she always hide the fact whenever a Shinigami wanted to ask her out on a date or a training session alone with them. But he knew and whenever a poor Shinigami boy wanted to ask her out, Byakuya checked their skills, moral behaviours, manners towards noble families, how they treat Rukia (without Rukia noticing anything), whenever they want a second date with her, usually they have to get a permission form him personally, then he would cut them down saying that Rukia is too young to even date such low life boys with the deadliest death glare that makes them all run to the outskirts of Seireitei.

When dinner was done, surprisingly fast, Byakuya rose from the tatami mat and walked slowly inside his own mansion, however he never noticed how massive his mansion was, did it always take so long for him to reach to his own bedchambers? No, in the past Byakuya didn't mind, back then Rukia reminded him painfully of his deceased wife. But as the years went on, Byakuya still kept her at arms' length only listening to her with his back turned on her.

* * *

He slowly opened his bedroom door, then sat down and started to write down some reports for the Yamamoto-Taichou first division's captain, he sighed again, "What is it Rukia?" He asked softly, "No M-master Byakuya…do you need anything for tonight?" A servant girl asked really afraid, "…No, you're dismissed for the evening." Byakuya said monotonously wondering how Rukia is doing.

"_Nii-sama?" _Petite white arms sneaked around Byakuya's neck slowly, Byakuya turned his head slowly around and the first words were, "Rukia?" He asked curiously.

"_Nii-sama…you're working yourself to death, come let's watch the moon for only tonight."_ She invited him; Byakuya shook his head and continued to write the reports.

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

P.S.S. _Please forgive me, I've accidently made it that Rukia made late night hot chocolate, well she won't continue on it, I'm working on what she'll be doing differently than giving late night hot chocolate._

P.S.S.S. This is my VERY FIRST TIME WRITING ABOUT HOW BYAKUYA IS MISSING HIS LITTLE ADOPTED SISTER AND MORE...THE LAST PART IS WHERE HE SLOWLY START TO FANTAZISE ABOUT HIS LITTLE SISTER/DREAM ABOUT HER, WHILE WRITING THE REPORTS!

Please enjoy!

**SUKUCHIKI OR ANYONE WHO'S AN EXPERT ON BYAKUYA & RUKIA RELATIONSHIP...PLEASE URGENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THING OF THIS CHAPTER...ESPECIALLY THE THOUGHT/THINKING THOUGHTS WHAT BYAKUYA IS ASKING HIMSELF!**

R&R


	7. Chapter 6 Our Minds

**DISCLAIMER: **Never has and never will own Bleach.

Hello I'm Silverdoutrane, but you can just call me anything you like...

**It'll be a BYA&RUKI M FANFIC ALTHOUGH THE BEGINNING WILL BE A LOT OF...WELL YOU GET MY POINT...BYA&RUKI AIN'T BLOOD RELATED!**

On the last note, please enjoy this and please...please TELL ME IMMEDIATELY IF ANY OF THEM SOUNDS A BIT TOO MUCH OOCNESS, very important to me, because I don't have the series Bleach or manga of bleach.

please be kind to me, it's my very first Bleach (normal) fanfic!

FOR THE LATENESS!

Thank you ever so much Sukuchiki for your review! :)

I don't really know if the Chapter's name suits this chapter at all...please NEED YOUR REVIEW AND OPINION ON THIS

ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**OUR MINDS…**

_"Nii-sama…you're working yourself to death, come take a break and watch the moon with me." She invited him the second time that night_, Byakuya shake his head the second time that night. Concentrating on the reports from his lieutenant Renji Abarai.

_Big violet eyes stared longing at him, Byakuya shot up his head and his grey eyes stared at shock; Rukia, his adopted little sister were standing at the doorway in a very sexy pose, "See something you like Nii-sama?" She asked, Byakuya tried to pull his attention away from her and his heart started to beat fastly against his ribcage._

"Rukia…wear something d-decend." He said avoiding eye contact at all costs feeling for his mind running wild inside his head, shaking it a bit more and tried to see where is the green tea he ordered for this late at night.

"_I will Nii-sama, if you say yes you'll watch the moon and stars tonight." She said in a sultry voice, Byakuya saw how she slowly walk up to him, he could clearly see her firm yet beautiful stomach, how her curves sat neatly with what she was wearing._

Byakuya forced himself to stand up, slipping off his captian's robe and let it slowly fall, it fell to the ground, he also sighed inwardly and walked slowly out to the night, the moon light was beautiful especially if you can see the stars, Byakuya wondered for the first time in his life; how she is faring with the mission and when will she becoming back, so that his thoughts can return to the normalcy of the adopted big brother he tries to be to Rukia and not this…indecent thoughts his mind is playing tricks on him; since his little adopted sister is gone on this mission of hers. The night was especially cold, good for Byakuya's thoughts to be cleaned up.

* * *

Rukia and her friends came to the hotel that night, she had a heap of summer work to do and wondered if she must text messaging her friend Renji just for a quick update, but she decided against it, when she thought of the mission and the two twins that had already crawled their way into her and her friends' hearts how can she turn her back on them now.

They've arrived when the sun was giving off a yellow-orange glow, packing first their bags off, Mrs. Yume came and greeted them personally, "Welcome to the Yume Hotel, everyone, Rukia you and you're friends will stay on the sixteenth floor away from the teenagers and oh, what we've talked about, I'll be seeing you guys early tomorrow morning, you can go and pack your bags, here's the sleeping arrangements, the girls will be sleeping together and boys you'll all be sharing the same rooms, in the working groups that you'll be doing, like Chad…can I call you Chad? Chad and his band members will be sharing one room, Kurosaki-kun and Uruyu-kun shares the same rooms, you'll be doing the bellboys, there is a positive side to this.

At the end of summer vacation there's a party you can attend to and if you are busy writing any sweet/sad love songs you're more than welcome to perform in the lounge while there is dinner/super to be served.

Chad you and you're bandmembers will be performing on nights only, so throughout the holidays we'll be giving you songs to practice throughout the days, as for the rest of you, you know what you will be doing. You can rest easy, but be as early as 06:30 am awake and ready for work, the earliest customer will be awake, there will be a few healthy athletes that will be awake by 04:30 the morning, I'll ask that you men take turns, if the security isn't here yet, to open up the doors for them to go outside and start to jogg around for a whole hour or maybe two, here is the weekly schedule that they are following, when they return always make certain there is a glass full of water or coca-cola for them to drink, there is all the necessary dry towels they must use before entering the hotel and they will know where the hotsprings, showers and bathrooms are.

Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki when there's nothing for you to do on a daily basis, please help out the maids from time to time. Any questions?" Yume asked as she went quickly over what she wants from them.

"…None." They all replied.

"All right then, tonight there's a welcoming feast so you guys can come in and share the fun with us, before work starts." She said walking quickly back to the dinning hall.

* * *

The doors slide open and they all walked inside a very nice interior five star hotel reception area, where just arrived visitors can come in and have a seat; the receptionist was a pretty young woman, with a sweet innocent smile on her face, cute make-up and the uniform of Yume hotel, her hair was a long curly-wavy light brown with azure blue eyes, this time it was a light blue for she was secretly sad.

There was a few plants here and there to create an immediate relax atmosphere, with a few paintings but not enough. There was a fountain in the middle of the reception of a girl and a boy, the girl held a jug of water, a few frogs were plastered on the basket and the boy looked upwards with flowers in his hands, the girl had a high pony that hang till her shoulders, looking down to the boy, she had a dress on and it had a small cut on the right thigh.

"The bellboys will be standing over there in the mornings when the security guard isn't here yet." Mrs. Yume pointed to them the corner where they will be standing in the early morning, "However whenever a client/customer comes in, you'll be standing next to the receptionist on her left side." She enquired them.

"For the Cheeko, you'll be having a suit/custome you must wear, when working with small children. The rooms is on the fourteenth floor, here is the list of what the Cheeko did with the children throughout the day, sometimes the parents will call you and ask for babysitting hours; then you may wear your casual wear and not working clothes." She explained as they continued to go to the elevators, "These are your room keys, Uruyu-kun and Kuchiki-san, I'll be giving you your keys; it's a scanning key so that you can enter inside your bedrooms, here Gina, this one's yours and you know where you'll be staying…hmm…yes, just a second please." Mrs. Yume said, she pulled out an emergency phone inside the elevator and called the extention number, a funny jingle was heard on the phone, "Good evening my dearest Yumako Sasaki, can you be a wonderful angel and ask for two of the security guards to get the two latest and newest baby cots for two girls and send it to room 707; please and thank you." She said smiling to herself.

"Yumako Sasaki is the old Cheeko, she'll be intorducing and training you tomarrow on everything to do with Cheeko." She said friendly to Uruyu and Tatsuki.

"Rukia…here we are, as for you, here's the list of what I want you to do, you'll find it very easy." Mrs. Yume said giving the Job Description, "Don't worry, this is a learning experience when you're done with this summer vacation jobs and you tend to love it, I'll get the clients that always come and ask us about certain activities that needs to be completed inside the Hotel." She said smiling friendly, when they entered the dining room it was like a restaurant inside it, with a small podium where performing artists can stand and perform music all night long, chandeliers hang over each table, enough chairs and dining tables with enough space to dance the night through there was also a balcony that went outside of the hotel where they could've danced underneath the stars.

* * *

There was a hidden path to the swimming pool, hidden paths all over the hotel to get them to the putt-putt paths, golf paths and sport grounds, they even have a pick nick grounds where you can only sit and eat pick nick on certain events.

Rukia opened the doorway after they all had a wonderful welcoming feast, she quickly went and take a bubble bath, the owner Mrs. Yume made certain there are three different bunny bubble bath bottles for the girls, each a different scent, Rukia's bunny which she christened 'Chappy' had a jasmine scent on it. She decided that tomorrow morning, she'll rise very early to take a quick shower and do her hair for her work day.

The three girls decided to go and sit on the outside of their balconies to watch the moon light and stars till it was too cold to even think of sitting the night through. After they climbed back inside their beds, all of them fell quickly asleep. Leaving only the two windows open to leave a nigthly breeze to come in their bedroom.

* * *

_She walked silently to where he was working on yet another mission report, she giggled and opened up the study door, standing very seductively against the door, her fringe covered her left eye completely giving the look of sultry, the outfit she even wore that night was next to almost nothing. It was the slikiest of silk black, only a boop choop showing off her small breasts, the way she stood you can see she didn't have any armpit hairs, her one leg supported her back as she stood there, the boop choop didn't even cover her tummy at all, and the skirt was also just covering her womanly part, showing of her white creamy thigh, and her legs._

_ "…See something you like?" She asked in a voice she couldn't recognise, _Rukia started to blush inside her sleep.

_The person inside her dream, used shunpo of the fastest rate, pick her up and started to kiss her passionately, she didn't even see his face or his hair, but it was long and smooth._

_ It went to where he took her, to his bedroom; throwing her roughly on his bed, she opened her voilet eyes to stare into grey eyes, grey eyes, GREY EYES! _

* * *

PS I don't and Wont NEVER EVER OWN BLEACH!

P.S.S. _SO SORRY...HOPING THAT I DIDN'T COPIED ANYONE WITH THE SCENTED BUBBLE BATH THING IF IT IS LET ME KNOW FIRST AND I'LL CHANGE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE...HERE'S THE VERY FIRST MATURE PART AT LAST...SORRY I'VE ATED A CHOCOLATE CAKE DRANK WHOLE DAY COFFEE WITH MORE SUGARS THAN NECESSARY TO GET INTO MY NAUTY SUIT FOR BYAKUYA AND RUKIA.  
_

P.S.S.S. This is my VERY FIRST TIME WRITING ABOUT HOW BYAKUYA IS MISSING HIS LITTLE ADOPTED SISTER AND MORE...THE LAST PART IS WHERE HE SLOWLY START TO FANTAZISE ABOUT HIS LITTLE SISTER/DREAM ABOUT HER, WHILE WRITING THE REPORTS!

Please enjoy!

**SUKUCHIKI OR ANYONE WHO'S AN EXPERT ON BYAKUYA & RUKIA RELATIONSHIP...PLEASE URGENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THING OF THIS CHAPTER...ESPECIALLY THE THOUGHT/THINKING THOUGHTS WHAT BYAKUYA IS ASKING HIMSELF!**

R&R


End file.
